We need a Vacation
by alice4cc
Summary: Just my idea of what would happen if Sofia had realized that Cedric was the sea monster. Cedric and Sofia have a little talk.. then a swim.


NAME: We Need A Vacation

SERIES: Disney's Sofia the First (The Floating Palace)

SUMMARY: Just my idea of what would happen if Sofia had realized that Cedric was the sea monster. Cedric and Sofia have a little talk.. then a swim.

CONTAINS: Sadness, friendship, fluff..

NOTE: This is just something I wrote for fun, so please don't start any arguments in my reviews about anything you might disagree with. I won't take any part in that. As others say: If you don't like it, then don't read it.

DISCLAIMERS: Don't own Sofia the First characters in any way.

RATED: K+ (PG)

o0o0o0o

Sofia watched the morning sunrise glowing over the water. Yesterday had been so chaotic, having to rescue her friends and family, and the horrible worry of not being sure she'd be able to. But she felt a lot better knowing that her family and friends were all safe and at peace now. Then, a thought of Cedric crossed her mind and her eyes went down cast. He'd been in his tower on the floating ship ever since he'd returned. Sofia never told anyone about his transformation into the horrible creature that she realized he was upon the first few moments of meeting him.

One thing that saddened her the most was that when she had suggested that he make her vanish as a part of her plan to free mermaid Oona, he agreed and tried it. After all she'd done to help him, how could he just try to vanish her as though she meant nothing to him?

She let the tear that she was holding back come. Then, another and another until she was crying, letting all the bottled up emotions of hurt spill out. She'd had friends, those that she thought were her friends, betray her in the past, but this was one of the worst. She began wiping her tears off using her skirt, as she had nothing else to use at the moment. Baileywick, or someone, would be coming to get her for breakfast soon, and she certainly didn't want them to see her crying, then the sound she didn't want came.

"Princess?"

She sighed, knowing well who that voice belonged to. She frowned, really not wanting to face him or have him see her crying over him like this. "What do you want?" She asked, the question sounding more harsh than she intended really.

"Why are you crying?" Cedric asked and he sat down beside her, curious as to what was wrong with the little princess. Wormwood, Cedric's pet raven, sat on the side of the ship, listening.

"Why do you care?" Another tear fell down her cheek.

"What did I do?"

"What did you do?!" Sofia snapped. "I know that sea monster was you! I figured it out on the first meeting, but I kept it a secret for you! I didn't want anyone to try to destroy you."

"And.. how did you know it was me?" Cedric whispered.

Sofia wiped more tears away. "The hair, your spell books, and wand.. And you were up to no good. You seem to have a habit for mischief.. and.. and.." her voice broke as more sobs came. "Why did you try to make me vanish?" she asked, placing her face in her hands, crying now.

Cedric sighed. He felt truly bad for hurting her so much, "Princess Sofia.. What I tried to use on you was not a vanishing spell at all. It was a transporting spell. I commanded it to transport you to the island near the ship.. and away from my cave.. so you wouldn't be trying to stop me. I'd never use a real vanishing spell on you, my dear."

Sofia lowered her hands and gave him a teary-eyed look. "You promise?"

"I promise." He gave a small smile, then his expression slowly changed to a serious one. "Princess, I would never try to hurt you, I am fond of you. I would've found a safe way to stop your interference until I got that -" He paused.

"Until you got that magic comb?" Sofia smiled. A great deal of relief had made its way into her heart now, knowing that Mr. Ceedric didn't truly want to hurt her. He did care.

"Why did you want the comb anyway?" she asked, looking over at him.

"For power.. to make myself a great-" He paused, "A great Sorcerer. Better than I am now anyway." Cedric certainly wasn't about to say 'a great king', which is what he really and secretly intended to do with this magic comb. Take over the kingdom of Enchancia, but failed that task yet again. Cedric looked up at the sky, pondering, then told her, "You know, I must admit, I was impressed with you plan to free your friend. That was very clever."

"Thanks.." Sofia paused, "Would you have ever hurt Oona?"

"No, of course not.. I said I would let her go once I got the comb.. I even kept her tail wet for her. I had no intentions of hurting anyone."

"That's good.." Sofia smiled, "So.. the cage you sent away is somewhere on the island, I guess?"

Cedric nodded with a smile, then they fell silent for a few moments before Sofia suddenly piped up with, "You wanna go swimming?"

"Wha?" Cedric raised a eye brow.

"Do you want to go swimming with me? I wanna go swimming and I don't want to go by myself.. in case I get hurt." Before Cedric could answer, she slipped into the water, transforming back into a mermaid, then floated in the water, waiting for Cedric's reply. She paused and said, "But not as that horrible monster.."

"Never.. but sorry, princess.. I don't swim-"

"Yes you do! You did a lot of swimming yesterday, Mr. Ceedric."

"It's Cedric.." he corrected with a small smile.

"And you owe me for all that you put me through yesterday.." She said, wearing her adorably cute, sad-puppy face.

"Like wise." Cedric told her with a smile, "You.. your friends.. and your pets.. put me through a good deal of pain yesterday as well."

"Pwease, Mr. Ceedric.. I don't wanna go by myself.. and no one else can transform.." she added with a pouting frown.

He sighed. "Oh, alright. But two hours.. No longer."

"Okay." Sofia smiled.

Cedric pulled out his four inch long wand from his vest pocket beneath his robe, and the wand length changed to fourteen inches instantly. Cedric then cleared his throat and the wand tip glowed as he cast his spell. "To travel the sea where the fish dwell.. Turn my legs to fin and scale."

The transformation was instant as his wizard robe below the tie sash was transformed into a purple fish tail. Then, he slipped off the boat to join Sofia, telling Wormwood that he'd be back soon. Wormwood nodded, obviously not caring to join in on the watery adventure this time. Before Sofia could dive beneath the waves, Cedric gently took her hand. "Come with me."

Sofia nodded and followed behind as they swam toward the island. It took a few moments of scanning the shore, but Cedric soon pointed. "There. There's where you would've been sent to had my spell touched you."

Sofia looked to where he was pointing and found the cage that the spell had hit sitting beneath a palm tree. She smiled, definitely believing him now. Cedric looked down into the waters, "Alright.. Let's go for that swim." Cedric said and Sofia nodded with a smile.

They both dived lower into the sea, the water was warmer than they thought it would be at this time of the morning. The current was gentle, barely moving the sea weeds. The sun's light made the top of the water glow a lovely golden, which Sofia found lovely. Cedric, surveying the area, found nothing dangerous about so he returned his wand back to his vest pocket.

"So.. have you seen the mer-kingdom yet?" Sofia asked.

"No.."

"Do you want to? It's just over in that direction."

"Why not? Nothing better to do.."

"But we have to be quiet.. They're probably still asleep." Sofia told him.

They swam along, finding various things to talk about until they came to a wide stone pillar. Sofia was in mid sentence when Cedric immediately grabbed her and pulled her behind the pillar, motioning for her to be quiet.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"It's a shark.. A large one.. Stay quiet.." Sofia gasped and swam behind him, making it obvious to Cedric that she was very scared of sharks. Her small, trembling hands clung to the shoulders of his robe in fear. Cedric pulled out his wand in case he needed to freeze the shark, knowing they attack fast. Cedric then placed his left hand on Sofia's for a moment to comfort her, "It's alright. I have my wand.. I'll transport the shark to the island if I have to."

That comment got a low laugh out of Sofia.. which made Cedric laugh a bit, too. They stayed behind the pillar, waiting until the shark had swam out of their sight.

Cedric let out a relieved sigh and lowered his wand, then he felt Sofia's arms wrap around him from behind in a hug. "Thank you, Mr. Ceedric." came her soft voice.

"You're welcome, Princess." he said, waiting until she let go. "Let's go see this kingdom, then?"

Sofia had fully relaxed from her fright when they reached the mer-kingdom. It was quiet and calm as Sofia gave him the tour, hoping not to be seen. Half way through the tour though, Sofia's stomach started to growl, which got Cedric's attention. Clearly, she was starving.

"Perhaps we should return now? You need to eat, Princess."

"Yeah.." Sofia said, holding her stomach and looking uncomfortable.

"We can eat.. wait an hour.. then come back later." Cedric suggested.

A new voice joined them, startling the two merpeople. "Or.. there's some delicious kelp right over there.. Fresh for the eating.."

Sofia smiled. "Hi, Sven.."

The little, dark pink seahorse bowed. "Hello, Princess Sofia.. and who is this?" Sven asked, looking toward Cedric.

"This is my friend, Mr. Ceedric."

"It's Cedric."

Sven looked unsure. "So? Is it Ceedric or Cedric?"

"Call me Cedric. Please, I insist."

"Very well, Cedric. Now, about the kelp.."

Sofia swam over to the kelp garden nearby and plucked some of it. It was soft and not as slimy as it looked. She wondered how it would taste and feel in her mouth. She glanced over at Sven, who was smiling at her, then at Cedric, who was looking at her like she was crazy. "Sven said it's delicious.." Sofia told Cedric.

Cedric just shrugged, "Be my guest.." He smiled, waiting.

Sven came closer, "It's sweet.."

Sofia placed some of it in her mouth, and was delighted with the taste. "It is sweet. But it might not taste good to humans, just to merpeople and fish.." she said and continued to eat just enough to take the edge off her hunger until she got back to the ship and to her waiting breakfast.

Cedric just shook his head, "Be sure to brush your teeth really good when you get back to the ship."

"I will.." Sofia said, feeling better now that her stomach had something in it.

"So, what shall we do now?" Cedric asked.

"What do mermaids like to do for fun?" Sofia asked.

"Woah, woah.. I can only answer one question at a time." Sven said, then began thinking, "Well, there's playing with the fish or dolphins.. Playing hide and seek in the sea weed gardens. Exploring the ships, but they're further out at sea and attract sharks often.. Singing.. Making jewelry from shells, starfish.. but the starfish don't stick to the jewelry long, so they're of very little use -"

"No worries.. I'm not going to be making any jewelry.." Cedric said, gloomily.

"Let's play hide and seek -" Sofia piped up, she loved that game. How fun would that game be as a mermaid?

"No!" Cedric cut her off before she got too excited about that idea. "I know you saw the size of that shark that passed by here and I want you in my sight at all times in case we encounter another."

"Okay.. You're right.." Sofia said, glad for his protection.

Before they could decide on what to do, a flash of light from the surface got their attention. They looked up as another blue flash came.

"Lightening.." Cedric whispered, "We should definitely go now.. We've been down here longer than I thought."

Sofia nodded.

She, Cedric, and Sven raced quickly back to the ship just as the heavy rain set in. Sofia climbed onto the ship as her form changed from mermaid to human. Cedric retrieved his wand and whispered, "Water to air, sea to land.. Turn me back to human man." The change was as quick as the spell and he climbed onto the ship. They both thanked Sven for the escort and ran inside the ship's main room before either of them were struck by lightening. The rest of the ship's members were there. The room's fireplace had been lit, as well as the lanterns, making the room feel cozy and warm.

Sofia spotted Clover, who laid down by the fire, looking relieved. Now that Sofia was back, he wasn't going from window to window, searching for any sign of her. Wormwood was in Cedric's tower, waiting out the storm. He'd seen Cedric and Sofia's return from the window, so he knew Cedric was safe.

"Sofia, you're okay." Queen Miranda said, rushing up to hug her daughter. "Where were you?" She demanded.

"I was swimming with Mr. Ceedric."

"Where?" Miranda asked, "We didn't see you."

Cedric spoke up out of fear that Sofia might reveal the amulet's power. "It was my magic. I used a spell to give us mermaid tails so that we could explore the underwater kingdom, but we didn't realize it was beginning to storm, or we would've been here sooner. My apologies, your Majesties." Then, he waved his wand and whispered a spell in another language. Instantly, his and Sofia's hair and clothing became dry. Cedric put away his wand, thankful the spell worked well enough.

"Thanks, Mr. Ceedric." Sofia whispered, glad to be warmer now.

Cedric gave her a smile, "You're welcome, Princess."

Roland folded his arms, "I trust you kept her safe, Cedric?"

"I protected her with my life, your Majesty." Cedric said with a bow.

"And your wand." Sofia added, a small smile on her face.

"Well, your and Cedric's breakfast is over there on the table, if you're hungry.." Miranda informed them, taking her seat again.

Sofia and Cedric glanced over at the table where two plates of food sat, covered in a plastic wrapping.

"Thanks, Mom." Sofia said, eagerly rushing over to her breakfast, sitting down, and beginning to eat. Cedric did the same, trying to ignore the sounds of the storm raging outside. James and Amber sat beside the fireplace, both looking through books of their own interests.

"So, is the food better than the kelp?" Cedric whispered to Sofia.

"Well.. they're both delicious, but the kelp is more sweet." Sofia told him.

"Really?" he thought for a moment, "Well, then, I might just try the kelp next time we go swimming."

"You'll come swimming with me again?" Sofia asked.

"Of course. Who else is going to protect you from the sharks down there?"

"Sharks?" Queen Miranda stood up, alarmed.

"Umm.. Yeah, there was a shark down there." Sofia informed her mom.

"But don't worry, your Highness," Cedric said, trying to calm her, "I can shrink a shark to the size of a minnow in two seconds -"

James smiled. "Awesome! I'd like to see that."

Miranda glanced over at him, "Forget about it, James. Not happening. And you two.." she turned to Sofia and Cedric. "..are going to stay near the boat next time you go swimming. Understand?"

"Yes, mom."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Very good." Miranda said, returning to her seat and book.

Sofia soon finished off her meal before asking, "How long do you think the storm will last?"

"Dunno.." Cedric said, finishing off his meal as well before taking a few sips of his juice. "We'll have to wait it out. But.. we have board games and books and -"

Sofia suddenly gasped as a bright idea came to her. "Can you use your magic to make the storm clear up?"

"Well, I'm afraid I might make it worse.." Cedric told her, then tried to ignore Roland's chuckle.

"Please, Mr. Ceedric?"

"Well, Princess.. we have to wait an hour now before going swimming anyways.. So, if the storm hasn't cleared out in an hour, I'll use my magic on it, alright?"

"Okay.."

"Okay.." Cedric said before getting up. Baileywick came to the table and gathered up the empty dishes, then took them to the kitchen to be cleaned. Sofia went into the bathing room and brushed her teeth, like Cedric advised. Cedric went to his tower where his own tooth brush was and did the same before joining the Princess back in the main room again. He left Wormwood behind in the tower where the bird wished to stay.

Cedric laid down on one side of the longest sofa, while Sofia took the other side. They laid talking for a while, and before too long, Cedric had fallen asleep, then Sofia. That swim had made them more tired than they thought. They slept for well over an hour, and when they'd awoken, the storm had passed, revealing a lovely noon. Everyone was out on the ship's deck, enjoying the day. Sofia and Cedric got some sandwiches and juice for their lunch and made their way to the back of the ship, still feeling more tired than they wanted to be.

They sat down and began to eat, knowing they would be waiting another hour before swimming. Sofia gave Clover the lettuce from her sandwich to go with his bowl of water and blueberries. Once they'd finished, they took the empty cups back to the kitchen, then brushed their teeth again before returning to the back of the deck. Cedric brought his game of Checkers from his tower to play while they waited out the hour.

Sooner than they thought, they were back in the water with fins instead of legs, playing with Sven and his other seahorse friends, with the Royals aboard the ship watching them playing. While underwater, Cedric did actually taste some of that sea weed. He was surprised that Sofia was right about the taste. It wasn't bad at all.. well, to a merperson anyway. And Sofia finally got her mermaid version of hide and seek.

o0o0o0o

END NOTE: Didn't wanna make this too long.. Hope ya enjoyed it. :D 


End file.
